HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 20
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 20! Though the Core Pieces are the true goal, there are a host of side objectives that can be completed first, and this Part will focus on them. Part 19 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 162/200 *Sleeping Bags: 14/20 *Mogs Scanned: 59/103 *DNA Acquired: 28/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 2/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 12/14 *Fish Caught: 35/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 22/65 *Recommended Level: 74-75 Extras Now that you have Rex in the team, the first thing to do is defeat the Red-Eye Cluster which is found in the Hall of Exodus. Red-Eyes Defeated: 13/14. Just one more to go... HARD MODE TIP: These Ittan Momen should pose only a minor threat. So long as you keep the center one’s damage down with Klein, you should be able to rush them down fairly easily. Remember that Nyx can still apply both Sleep and Heartache to all enemies, even if her damage is negligible. With that out of the way, it’s finally time to visit Choi once more! It’s been a while, so you should have three rewards to collect: Fluffy Hat, which gives +1 Attack, +1 Magic Attack, +1 Luck, and Light and Ice defense; a Faded Photo, which gives +1 Defense, +1 Agility, +1 Luck, and Shadow and Volt defense; and a Travel Pass, which gives the same stat boosts as the Fluffy Hat, as well as Wind and Water defense. You will also get the mysterious letters numbered 11-13. You should also have 35 fish by this point, so cash into Fang to get 5 more Rare Tokens. She will tell you that you need only 4 more to obtain her final prize, but don’t worry, the 40th fish will be accounted for in time. Next, head down into the sewers, as it’s time to face the Gold Circuit! This one is slightly different from the first two. Instead of just one batch of normal Mogs, followed by a boss duo, this time you’ll have to face two. The second round consists of only four regular Mogs, but they are the strongest forms you have faced yet. Then you will fight a second boss duo. Be prepare for a tough fight! Circuits Conquered: 3/5. HARD MODE TIP: Remember that you don’t have to use the fixed Party you have. For example, you may want to swap out Rex for Io or Pike. Don’t hesitate to use your all if you wish to win. With Rex having rejoined the party, you can now go back and pick up a few treasure chests you had to leave behind. Start by going to The Sand Bar and heading up out of town to Otecho Path. There are two treasure chests, one on an island that contains 10,000 Yuan, and another just south from there that contains 5 Tokens. For a reminder on where to find these, see Part 6. Chests Opened: 164/200. Next head to Hisstanbul. You may recall the strange coldness blocking one of the paths out of town (see Part 13 for a reminder). Well, now you can get past it using Nyx. Activate her partner skill, which will let you see the Specter blocking the way. When you interrupt his nap he will attack, but the fight is extremely easy and not worth mentioning more. Head down the trail to find a gold chest containing Laevateinn, which is a rare weapon for Io! Unfortunately, that means it's useless to you right now, but eventually, it will come in handy. Chests Opened: 165/200. Next head to Sporegano Town and leaving town by the right exit. You’ll find the small island with a chest on it that can only be reached by Rex (see Part 16 for a reminder). Open it to get a whopping 20,000 Yuan! Worth the wait. Chests Opened: 166/200. While you’re here, you may have noticed another area locked behind some hedges. Unfortunately, this is still not accessible due to needing Pike’s hook. Another thing for later. From there, head back to town and then use the south exit. Pass through to the next area until you find the chest on a tall cliff. The way to reach it is by jumping down from the bridge, shown in the picture. In it you'll find 5000 Yuan. Chests Opened: 167/200. Next, head to Snowver and trek back to where you fought the Red-Eyed Cluster (see Part 18 for a reminder of where it is). You’ll find a chest with 2000 Yuan inside. Chests Opened: 168/200. The next section of side quests is a bit more involved and deserves a place all their own. Extras Recap *Red-Eyes Defeated: 13/14 *Circuits Conquered: 3/5 *Chests Opened: 168/200 *Recommended Level: 75-76 New Friends This next section will detail how to complete the side quests for two new sets of friends. The first can be found by heading to Aeros. Remember that strange Mog you might have seen at the top of the lighthouse way back in Part 4? It’s time to help her find her friend. Speak with her, and she’ll at first mistake Eve for her own Conjurer, Dawn. Eventually you will figure out that she’s looking for both Dawn and her fellow Mog, Silk. Eve naturally offers to help, and the stranger introduces herself as Vice. To track down Silk, head to Bowfort. You’ll find the Bowfort lighthouse in the top right corner of the town. Head inside and speak with Silk to explain the situation to her. Silk is immensely grateful for your kindness, and further explains that she thinks her Conjurer might be found at a restaurant or diner. Eve once again offers her assistance in finding Dawn. If you recall, there is such a diner on Route 182. The quickest way to get there is via Tinalos, so head there now. Once in Tindalos, head to the right to find the diner. Dawn is standing outside just to the left of the store. Speak with her to explain what’s been going on with her Mogs. Yet surprisingly, she strenuously denies having any Mogs or even being a Conjurer. Eve and company decide that it would be best to find her Mogs and bring them here to see if they can’t sort things out. You’re given the choice of letting Nyx and Klein fetch them, or fetching them yourself. Having Nyx and Klein go is faster, but choose to get them yourself instead. Eve makes and excuses for Dawn to wait for her, and Dawn hesitantly agrees. After that, head back to Aeros and Bowfort to speak with Vice and Silk to tell them where Dawn can be found. Vice will give you Platinum Chains, which is a piece of equipment for Eve that doubles item drops, while Silk will give you a Gold Choker that double Yuan drops. With that done, head back to the diner yourself to help resolve the situation. Back at the Diner, speak with Dawn to initiate the event. Vice and Silk will appear, and the three of them will discuss Dawn’s feelings and the issues she has back home. With some timely words from Klein and Eve, the three friends are reconciled, and agree to continue supporting each other in their own way. As a reward, Dawn will give you the Orca Tackle, which will allow you to catch the toughest fish! With that new tackle, you can finally head back to Otecho and catch the Space Moth. Don’t think the tackle will make it easy, however. The fish is still very hard to find and takes quick reflexes, but with a little patience you should be able to secure one just fine. Fish Caught: 36/40. And while you’re here, there is another friend that needs your help. You’ll find Patch down at the street corner where you saw her the first time you arrived in Otecho. She will explain that she’s been off her groove lately due to her neighbor throwing loud parties. The level of bass is so distressing, Patch insists it has to be another Alien Incident. Supposedly this is not the first time such a thing has happened, and so Eve agrees to investigate. Head to the Otecho apartments and interact with the door next to Patch’s. A voice will ask for a password, which of course Eve doesn’t know. Klein suggests speaking with some of the other Conjurers to see if they might know anything about such parties. To find the password, go to Aero and speak with Ann, who can be found in her room. As it turns out, she used to be quite the party-goer in her day, and she does remember the password that was used during that time: KEPLER. She warns Eve that there used to be rumors of abductions, and encourages her to stay on her guard. You can now return to Otecho to use your newfound password. Return to the apartments and interact with the door. Put in the password KEPLER, and you’ll be granted access. But be warned! The residents inside are not too keen on nosy strangers barging into their parties without proper invitation. Inside you’ll find a technicolor room, and be greeted by a strange being who calls herself Cache Monet. She is angered by the fact that you are intruding on her party, even implying you are a party destroyer. As Eve tries to explain herself, another, even stranger being comes out of the bathroom: a real Alien! Cache calls the newcomer Ad Hoc, and together the two challenge you in an attempt to stop you from ruining their party. For more specific information on this fight, see the page. HARD MODE TIP: Focus down Cache. Ad Hoc has no offensive abilities whatsoever, so if you defeat Cache, the fight is over. After you defeat them, Cache and Ad Hoc finally take the time to explain themselves properly and apologize for their behavior. Ad Hoc is revealed to be an alien and not a Mogwai, but she also states that Mott is an alien as well. Finally, by way of apology, Cache gives you a Jiuweihu Cookbook! This can be given to Ven in the sewers to unlock stat boosting food items. With peace made, you can now ask Cache about getting some of her music. Her collection is by far the most expensive, so don’t feel the need to buy them all up front. She should have 20 tracks available for purchase if you’ve kept up with the guide thus far, with more to be unlocked as you progress. You can also head back to Patch next door, who has three new songs to add to the collection. Since you’re busy buying music, pop into Harbei to see Beck’s collection as well, which should have two more tracks to add. Even if you can’t buy them all now, the guide will record them as if you did. Music Tracks: 47/65. Finally, to finish up, head to Bowfort and leave out the left side to enter Cirruwa Forest. Keep going left to reach Ives' hut once again and pay her a visit. She has five new DNAs available for alchemizing: Griffon-F, Selkie-S, Kraken-W, Siren-S, And Epsilonian-A. This last one, patterned after Ad Hoc, is particularly strong. And while you’re here, hope over the box to grab the chest you left behind earlier. DNA Acquired: 33/42. Chests Opened: 169/200. New Friends Recap *Reunited Dawn and her Mogs *Solved the Alien Incident *Music Tracks: 47/65 *DNA Acquired: 33/42 *Fish Caught: 36/40 *Chests Opened: 169/200 *Recommended Level: 76-77 Now you’re ready to head after the remaining Core pieces in earnest. But don’t expect it to be without trial... Those labors will begin in Part 21. Category:Gameplay